Kakashi's Birthday Gift!
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: 15 September ini Kakashi berulang tahun. Setiap tahunnya selalu dirayakan bersama ketiga murid kesayangannya. Tapi tahun ini? Hadiah apa yang dia dapat dari murid kebangaannya itu? Muncul saja tidak, mengucapkan selamat pun belum. Inikah hadiah Kakashi? / One Shot / Canon / Special for Kakashi Birthday Event / RnR yo minna!


"BAAAKAA! Kenapa setiap tahun kau lupa sih?!"

"Hehehe aku kan sibuk, Sakura-chan~ ya kan, Teme?"

"Hn. Kau memang bodoh."

Sakura sebagai pencetus ide kali ini pun merangkul kedua teman setimnya itu. Merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih heboh dari biasanya.

Psst psst psst psst psst

* * *

"_Otanjoubi Omedetou, Hatake Kakashi"_

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Kakashi's Birthday Gift!  
**

A Naruto Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Canon, Rate T, Special for Kakashi Birthday Event

.

.

.

.

"Yang ini bagaimana?"

Sudah hampir belasan kali Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan dihadapan Sakura. Gadis itu selalu menolak pilihannya dengan gelengan mantap. Ya, saat ini Tim Tujuh sedang berada di rumah kado terdekat di Konoha mencari hadiah untuk sensei mereka yang sedang berulang tahun. Sasuke menyusuri tiap etalase bersama Sakura, lain halnya dengan Naruto yang selalu memilih benda aneh-aneh. Mulai dari penggaruk punggung, sandal jepit, serutan pensil, hingga majalah porno. Tunggu, untuk pilihan terakhir Naruto tadi sepertinya akan disukai Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan! Ini saja! Lihat, edisi terbatas!" Naruto memperlihatkan majalah dewasa ber_cover_ pria dan wanita seksi pada Sakura.

**PLETAKK**

"Adauw! Apa-apaan kau, Teme?!"

"Bodoh. Jangan menunjukkan yang seperti itu di depan Sakura!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kakashi-sensei pasti suka ini!"

"Ck, kalian berdua! Seriuslah sedikit, jangan bertengkar disini!" Sakura menengahi keduanya yang sudah saling melempar _deathglare_. Entah kenapa momen ulang tahun Kakashi justru jadi pemicu konflik baru bagi Naruto dan Sasuke. Padahal keduanya sudah sepakat berdamai pasca tragedi perang dunia ninja ke empat. Jangan sampai ada yang kelima hanya karena ulang tahun seorang Hokage baru itu.

"Hahh, sulit juga ya. Tahun lalu kita sudah memberinya anak anjing _puddle_, sekarang apa?" tanya Naruto memelas.

"Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang berkesan saja? Aku jamin kita tidak usah mengeluarkan uang kali ini." Sasuke menyarankan ide briliannya dan langsung mendapat ejekan _**'Dasar pelit' **_dari Naruto. Perang tatapan pun kembali terjadi antara dua makhluk itu.

"Baiklah, apa itu Sasuke-kun?"

.

.

#####

.

.

**BRUAKK!**

"OOOOOII KAKASHIII!" Gai menerobos masuk ruangan hokage dengan buket bunga mawar besar ditangannya. Kakashi hanya menatap malas rival abadinya satu itu. "Hei jangan menatapku begitu! Kau lupa hari ini hari apa? Tenanglah Kakashi, walaupun kau semakin tua, yang terpenting itu jiwa kita! Jiwa kita masih sangat muda, sangat hijau seperti Konohagakure ini. Ayo, bersemangatlah sedikit!"

BUK BUK BUK BUK

Gai memukuli punggung Kakashi. Cukup kencang untuk membuatnya kesal di hari ulang tahunnya yang dipenuhi dokumen-dokumen misi para shinobi Konoha.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana ketiga muridmu itu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Entahlah, mereka harusnya sudah pulang dari misi hari ini. Tapi tak kunjung melapor padaku.. Hmm, apa terjadi sesuatu pada mereka?" raut wajah Kakashi mulai khawatir membayangkan ketiga muridnya sekarat menghadapi musuh dalam misi Rank-A kali ini.

"Hahahaha itu tidak mungkin, Kakashi! Mereka itu shinobi andalan Konoha, pasti mereka pulang hari ini!"

Rokudaime Hokage itu menghela nafas berat mendengar kalimat Gai barusan. Benar, Naruto Sasuke dan Sakura bukan genin asuhannya lagi. Mereka sudah besar sekarang, masing-masing memiliki keahlian dalam Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, dan Taijutsu, sekaligus mewarisi jurus para Trio Sannin. Rasanya tidak mungkin musuh mengalahkan mereka bertiga dengan mudah. Bertahun-tahun sudah mereka lewati dalam suka duka. Membuat hubungan mereka semakin erat berkat konflik yang ada.

Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya mengingat itu semua. Benar-benar murid kebanggaannya selama menjadi shinobi. "Aku akan menunggu mereka.." gumamnya pelan.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk."

CKLEK

Tap tap tap tap

"Maaf.. aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Hokage-sama."

.

.

#####

.

.

Di lain tempat, Tim Tujuh sedang berdiam mematung. Sedikitpun tidak ada yang boleh bergerak selama 45 menit terakhir ini. "Aduuh kakiku kesemutan nih!" gerutu Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan bergerak, Baka! Kau akan menghancurkan semuanya!" timpal Sakura pedas.

"Tapi Sakura-chan~ bagaimana kalau aku mau pipis? Kita bahkan belum mandi sejak pulang misi! Memangnya—"

**PLETAKK**

"AWW Teme! Dari tadi kau menjitakku terus! Kau mencari masalah, hah?!"

"…."

"Sudah hampir selesai." Ucap seseorang di depan mereka bertiga. Tatapan Naruto pun berubah berbinar-binar. Akhirnya penderitaannya akan selesai, semua ini berkat ide Sasuke yang entah terinspirasi dari film apa. Sepuluh menit kemudian 'hadiah' itu pun selesai dibungkus. Mereka bertiga pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan mandi, bersiap memberikan kado spesial untuk senseinya. Meninggalkan seseorang yang sudah membantu mempersiapkan kado itu tanpa ucapan terima kasih.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan jika aku juga punya sensei seperti mereka.."

.

.

#####

.

.

Malam pun tiba, harapan Kakashi menerima kado dari ketiga muridnya sudah pupus ditelan kenyataan. Ini sudah jam sepuluh, tapi tak seorangpun dari mereka muncul menghadap sang guru. Kalau bisa menangis, Kakashi akan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Selama ini ia selalu memberikan muridnya itu kado ulang tahun dan traktiran. Tapi mereka? Mengucapkan selamat saja belum. Baru dua orang yang mengucapkan selamat padanya hari ini. DUA ORANG dari sekian banyaknya penduduk Konoha, apakah tidak ada yang ingat hari ulang tahun Hokage?

DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR

Suara letupan mengagetkan Kakashi dan membuatnya berbalik menatap jendela. "Kembang api? Siapa yang—" ucapan Kakashi seketika terpotong begitu mata kanannya menangkap sosok ketiga muridnya sedang menyalakan kembang api dari halaman bawah kantor Hokage. Inikah yang mereka rencanakan? Pantas saja menunggu sampai malam begini. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat Kakashi terharu. Ternyata mereka masih ingat tanggal sakral ini.

"SENSEEEII! CEPAT KESINIII~!" teriak Naruto dari bawah. Kakashi pun langsung menyusulnya buru-buru. Ketiga muridnya itu tampak keren dan cantik malam ini. Ditambah satu bingkisan besar berada ditangan Sakura. Ia yakin itu pasti kadonya, tidak salah lagi!

"Sakura-chan, cepat serahkan hadiahnya!" seru Naruto.

"I-ini dari kami, Sensei. Otanjoubi omedetou.. Semoga sensei panjang umur dan cepat menikah ya, hihihi." Sakura menyodorkan kado berukuran jumbo itu.

"Kakashi-sensei! Harapanku tahun ini adalah semoga kau menjadi Hokage yang keren seperti Ayahku. Suatu saat nanti aku yang akan menggantikan posisimu, camkan itu!"

**PLETAKK**

"Adaww! Apalagi sih?" Naruto mendelik Sasuke yang sudah tiga kali menjitak kepala jabriknya. Kakashi tertawa kecil melihat keduanya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak kecil. Benar-benar pemandangan khas ala Tim Tujuh.

"Semoga kau bahagia." Ujar Sasuke singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Do'a macam apa itu Teme? Memangnya Kakashi-sensei mantan kekasihmu?" ledeknya yang menghasilkan tawa renyah Sakura dan Kakashi. Do'a Sasuke barusan memang agak konyol menurutnya. Kalau harga diri Uchiha-nya tidak tinggi, mungkin ia sudah memaki Naruto habis-habisan di tempat.

"Terima kasih murid-muridku. Malam ini kalian kutraktir ke Yakiniku-Q. Bagaimana?" tawarnya pada Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan menolak. Jujur saja mereka merindukan masa-masa kebersamaan dengan gurunya itu. Semenjak Kakashi menjadi hokage, tidak ada lagi misi berempat, tidak ada pula makan ramen bersama, mereka selalu disibukkan dengan urusannya masing-masing.

.

.

#####

.

.

**Pukul 00.00**

**Di apartemen Kakashi**

Kakashi membawa pulang hadiah dari ketiga muridnya. Jujur saja ukurannya itu besar dan berat, membuatnya penasaran sebenarnya apa yang mereka berikan? Apa jangan-jangan ini hanya tipuan konyol khas mereka?

SREK SREK SREK SREK

Tak sabaran ia merobek bungkus sampul cokelat kado itu. Sedikit-sedikit mulai terlihat, dan itu adalah..

"Lukisan?"

Ya, sebuah lukisan yang persis dengan foto tim tujuh di kamarnya. Hanya saja di lukisan ini ketiga muridnya sudah tampak dewasa dengan tampangnya yang semakin cantik dan tampan. Sepucuk surat terselip di kaca pigura lukisan itu. Kakashi pun membacanya penuh senyum.

.

_Kakashi-sensei, selamat ulang tahun_

_Awalnya kami bingung harus memberimu apa, tetapi akhirnya inilah yang dapat kami persembahkan padamu_

_Sudah lama kita tidak menjalani misi bersama, kami sangat merindukan keberadaanmu diantara kami, Sensei._

_Menjadi Hokage memang bukan keinginanmu, tapi kami juga tidak keberatan_

_Semoga Sensei tidak melupakan kami bertiga dengan adanya lukisan ini._

_Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu. Kami selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu, Kakashi-sensei._

_Salam Tim Tujuh,_

_Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura_

.

Mata Kakashi berkaca-kaca membaca surat dari murid-murid kesayangannya itu. Dari tulisannya, ia tahu ini pasti tulisan Sasuke mengingat tulisannya adalah yang paling rapi diantara ketiganya. Kata-katanya pasti Naruto dan Sakura yang merancang. Dan lukisan itu, pasti buatan tangan Sai. Ia begitu terharu muridnya masih rela berpose untuk dilukis setelah pulang dari misi selama tiga hari. Gambar dirinya yang masih menggunakan seragam jounin pun mencerminkan harapan ketiga muridnya untuk kembali menjalani misi bersama seperti dulu-dulu walaupun itu sudah tidak mungkin.

"Terima kasih.. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian."

Ia memasang lukisan itu di tembok kamarnya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah melupakan tiga anak ini. Baginya Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura tetaplah anak didiknya yang hebat dan kompak. Tidak akan ada shinobi lain yang seperti mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kado, ia ingat siang tadi menerima sebuah kado pemberian seseorang di kantor Hokage. Ia pun membuka bingkisan yang ukurannya jauh lebih kecil itu. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah saat melihat banyak cokelat berbentuk hati tersimpan di dalam kadonya. Berbeda dengan surat Tim Tujuh, surat dalam kado ini hanya secarik kertas kecil dengan kalimat pendek.

_Selamat ulang tahun, Kakashi-san. Kapan kau akan mentraktirku?_

_._

_._

_._

**OWARI**

.

.

* * *

Aaaaa selamat ulang tahun Hatake Kakashi XD aishiteruuuu :3 aku ngefans sama chara Naruto yang satu ini semenjak pertama kali nonton filmnya waktu SMP. Sekarang pun diujung semester kuliahku aku masih mengidolakan sensei mesum ini wekekekek. Ditunggu reviewnya yaa :D Oiyaa, penasaran siapa yang ngasih kado cokelat lope-lope itu?! Nyehehey let's cekidot~

* * *

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

_TOK TOK TOK_

"_Masuk."_

_CKLEK_

_Tap tap tap tap_

"_Maaf.. aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Hokage-sama."_

_Melihat kedatangan gadis itupun Gai langsung keluar meninggalkan Kakashi. Tak lupa cengiran khasnya dilemparkan untuk Kakashi sebelum menutup pintu._

"_Ada perlu apa, Karin?"_

"_E-emm.. aku ingin menyerahkan ini padamu." Karin menyodorkan bingkisan berwarna merah ditangannya. "Kudengar hari ini kau berulang tahun. Anggap saja ini.. Ini rasa terima kasihku karena kau sudah mengijinkanku tinggal di Konoha! Ahh sudahlah, maaf aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Kalau kau butuh bantuanku.. K-kau boleh memanggilku kapan saja." Tuturnya kaku nan terbata-bata dan langsung keluar dari ruangan Hokage. _

_Sungguh detak jantungnya tak karuan. Sudah lama ia menyimpan perasaan pada Kakashi sejak pria itu menolongnya yang hampir saja dibunuh Sasuke. "Semoga kau menyukai pemberianku.." bisiknya pelan  
_

_Kakashi memandangi kado mungil di tangannya. Tidak disangka kado pertama yang didapatnya hari ini adalah dari Karin. Walaupun kecil tapi itu sudah membuatnya senang, ternyata Karin selangkah lebih cepat dari Tim Tujuh kesayangannya._

"_Terima kasih banyak, Karin.."_

* * *

.

.

THE END

.

.

Created by : Asakura Ayaka. 15 September 2012.


End file.
